Between Two Light
by Chococinno Brown Sugar
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! YEAAYYYY \ O / Kataware-doki kedua. Ada tempat yang begitu jauh untuk diraih, adalah dirimu, entitas yang tidak pernah ada. Namun aku mencintaimu, entah kau nyata atau hanya delusi. Taki x Mitsuha
1. Immense

**Between Two Light**

 **.**

 **Kimi no Na Wa © Makoto shinkai**

 **Fiction story by Chococinno Brown Sugar**

 **.**

 **Kataware-doki kedua.**

 **Ada tempat yang begitu jauh untuk diraih, adalah dirimu, entitas yang tidak pernah ada. Namun aku mencintaimu, entah kau nyata atau hanya delusi.**

 **.**

 **Taki x Mitsuha**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Immense**

 **.**

 **Warn! Typo, Semi-Cannon, atau mungkin AU readers yang tentukan. Fic senang-senang, suka-suka authornya aja.**

.

.

.

Orang itu...

Adalah substansi otak dan fikirannya, juga diamini oleh hati yang biasanya menjadi pihak paling konvensional.

Tidak ada.

Eksistensinya tidak nyata, baik di dunia Tachibana Taki, maupun di mimpi-mimpinya.

.

.

.

Tidak ada hal istimewa yang terjadi pada hidupnya, tahun-tahun terakhir masa-masa sekolahnya ia lewati dengan sebaik yang ia mampu. Mendapat nilai dan peringkat standar, tidak diatas maupun dibawah, tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang dulu ditinggali ia dan ayahnya. Dan saat ini ia sedang berusaha mendapatkan pekerjaan.

Hubungannya dengan senpai manis di tempat kerja paruh waktu dulu tetaplah berjalan baik, pula dengan kawan sepermainannya. Tidak ada yang berubah.

Tachibana Taki memulai hari dengan membuka-buka buku referensi tempat-tempat menarik. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan minatnya ada pada pariwisata.

Satu kitab tebal favoritnya dibuka, buku tentang sebuah kota nan asri jauh disana. Kota tradisional yang belum menyentuh modernisasi seperti kota tempatnya tinggal.

Dan lagi-lagi geraknya terhenti pada lembar yang menampilkan sebuah kota kawah meteor.

Itomori.

Teh hijau disesap dalam-dalam, cipratan hujan diluar mengetuk jendela kamarnya yang penuh sesak, menciptakan ketukan seirama.

Gerimis diluar sama sekali tidak menggugah untuk dilihat, namun suasana dingin yang menusuk tulang terasa cukup nyaman dan cukup membangkitkan nostalgia.

Sebenarnya melihat-lihat koleksi lama adalah pelarian, ia sudah cukup lelah untuk ditolak di berberapa perusahaan padahal semangatnya untuk bekerja cukup tinggi, kelewat tinggi malah.

Atensi kembali fokus pada objek di depan mata.

Sejujurnya tidak ada yang menarik dari kota kecil yang asri itu, pemandangan alam yang masih murni, sebuah danau besar, kuil-kuil tua, dan rumah-rumah penduduk yang masih beralaskan tatami dengan dinding kayu. Sama sekali tidak menarik, selain tempat itu pernah dihantam meteor pada delapan tahun lalu, pada saat perayaan festival musim panas, oleh sebuah komet dengan orbit 1.200 tahun sekali. Tidak ada yang pernah menduga bahwa komet tersebut akan terbelah dan menghantam bumi.

Dan sebuah pertanyaan kecil yang membekas di benaknya tanpa pernah terjawab. Adalah menemukan diri tengah berlarian dipuncak gunung yang membatasi kota itu dengan danau yang samar ia ingat.

Taki tidak pernah tahu mengapa ia berada disana, ditempat yang jaraknya jauh dari ibu kota tempat tinggalnya, dan parahnya ia merasakan sesaknya kehilangan. Mengapa?

Bukan hal kurang ajar jika menganggap Tachibana Taki gila

Ada satu nama diatas segala pertanyaannya. Nama yang teramat takut ia lupakan.

Miyamizu Mitsuha.

Logika tak pernah mengimani hal diluar nalar. Peristiwa perulangan waktu bukanlah jawaban yang bisa diterima akal fikiran.

Ponsel pintar disamping kaki bergetar halus. Taki menyambar ponselnya untuk menemukan sebuah nama yang memenuhi layar.

Okudera senpai menelpon.

"Taki-kun" soprannya menyegarkan indera dengar begitu Taki menyuarakan salam pembuka.

"Ada apa?" buku tebal bacaannya ia tutup.

"Bisa bertemu?"

Taki pernah menyukai senpainya itu, selalu menyukainya, namun lagi-lagi ia tak tahu sejak kapan rasa suka itu memudar sampai hilang sepenuhnya.

Telpon ditutup setelah beberapa kalimat diucapkan.

Kehidupan pemuda tanggung itu seperti dibelah dalam dua fase, sama dengan langit yang terbelah di kota Itomori. Fase kehidupan masa kecilnya yang monoton, kemudian fase besar yang sialnya tak mampu ia ingat, seperti mimpi panjang, dan fase yang hilang itu justru menjadi kunci penting dari mimpi-mimpinya yang samar. Dan dirinya berdiri diparuh kedua fase itu, bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Fase yang hilang, kota yang hilang. Ada teka-teki besar diantara keduanya.

Hal yang paling ingin diingatnya, yang jaraknya jauh sekali.

Mimpi bisa lenyap kapan saja saat kau terbangun, kau harus menjaganya baik-baik

antara mimpi dan kenyataan, tipis sekali jaraknya.

Taki membasuh wajahnya. Tidak ada alasan untuk mandi pada cuaca sedingin ini. Masih jam delapan pagi, ia menyiapkan sarapan tunggal untuk dirinya sendiri, bukan hal bagus membiarkan perutnya sakit kelaparan, kecuali ia seorang masokis.

.

.

.

Kota besar Tokyo menghangat ketika jarum jam berada diangka 10, hujan tadi pagi habis sudah dan berganti dengan hangatnya matahari yang bersinar malu-malu.

Jalanan yang ia tapaki mulai padat dengan pejalan kaki, seolah kehidupan baru dimulai. Aroma tanah basar masih tercium, pula jalan aspal masih hitam legam, basah.

Tachibana Taki memastikan kalau ia sudah berada di tempat yang mereka janjikan di telpon tadi. Namun senpainya belum mencul dalam pandangannya.

Belum genap lima menit menunggu, akhirnya senpainya datang, tersenyum secerah matahari padanya, melambai anggun.

"Taki-kun, ah maaf, sudah lama menunggu?" Taki menggeleng dengan senyum dikulum. Senpainya selalu menarik seperti biasa.

Kemudian langkah kaki membawa tubuh berjalan di tepi jalanan arteri yang lenggang untuk sekedar berbagi ucap.

Sudah delapan tahun berlalu, Kota tokyo mengalami perubahan signifikan kearah positif, pemandangan gedung-gedung pencakar langit dengan desain futuristik tampak menyolok mata, kota minim polusi meski berbagai teknologi memenuhi setiap inci tanah tokyo, memepertegas kalau film animasi cetakan negeri sakura yang berbasis masa depan bukanlah bohongan semata.

Berjalan-jalan di sana tidak pernah membosankan.

Tidak ada panggilan wawancara pekerjaan hari ini. Lagipula untuk apa wawancara terus sedangkan bekerjanya tidak.

Ctak.

Dahi disentil manis, mengembalikan pikirannya ke alam sadar. Taki mengaduh kesakitan.

"Senpai..." ia memegangi dahi yang samar memerah, si senpai tersenyum.

"Jangan melamun terus" ucapnya.

"Maaf" menggaruk tengkuk canggung.

Sudah berbelas menit mereka berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan yang jelas –Bagi Taki, karena fokusnya sudah menguap bersama hujan tadi. Taki sama sekali tidak menangkap akan kemana si senpai membawanya.

"Taki-kun, aku akan menikah dalam waktu dekat" ucap Okudera senpai yang lagi-lagi mengejutkannya, selain karena ia bicara tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" meminta kejelasan.

Okudera mengangguk, tersenyum manis. Taki masih memandangi senpainya, pikirannya masih melayang, untuk itulah si senpai berinisiatif menendang kakinya pelan. Mimiliki _kouhai_ yang lemah otak alias lemot mengharuskan Okudera siap dengan urat sabarnya.

"Jadi mulai besok aku akan sibuk untuk acara pernikahanku"

"Selamat" Taki ikut tersenyum walaupun terlambat. Pantas saja dari tadi tingkah senpainya terasa janggal, tersenyum-senyum dan gerakan overimpulsifnya, menegaskan kalau ia sedang bahagia. Ah, kebahagiaan Okudera adalah bahagianya juga.

Sama sekali tidak ada rasa cemburu.

"Aku ingin kau datang dengan kekasihmu" ia menggoda.

"Tentu saja, dan setahun setelah senpai, aku akan menyusul" jawabnya bercanda.

Mereka tertawa lepas. Tidak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan selain mengetahui teman yang tumbuh dewasa bersam-sama akan menikah dan memulai hidup baru.

"Taki-kun sedang senggang kan? Mau temani aku memilih butik untuk gaun pernikahanku?"

"Tidak bersama calon suamimu?"

"Dia sedang bekerja" satu panah komikal menancap di punggungnya. Calon mempelai pria sedang sibuk bekerja, sementara ia yang bukan calon suami malah menemani Okudera senpai untuk memilih butik hanya karena ia seorang pengangguran.

"Se..senpai"

.

.

.

Pintu apartemen terbuka,

Taki kelelahan secara fisik dan mental. Sepatu di buka dan ditaruh asal, jaket tebal yang membungkusnya sudah terlempar entah dimana. Ia memasuki kamarnya, berbaring sambil menutup mata dengan sebelah tangan. Ia tidak tahu kalau menemani wanita memilih busana akan se-melelahkan ini. Keluar-masuk banyak tempat hanya untuk kembali ke tempat awal yang dianggap lebih cocok dihati. Kalau begitu untuk apa masuk toko lain? Wanita memang sebuah keajaiban.

Dan tak terasa hari sudah gelap ketika mereka selesai memilih butik. Baru memilih butik, belum memilih desain gaun pengantinnya, mendadak Taki merasa kasihan pada calon mempelai prianya Okudera senpai.

Ponselnya berbunyi, ada pesan masuk Line. Tangannya meraih ponsel disaku, ia menguap malas.

Sebuah balon putih memenuhi substansi pandangan.

Dari Miyamizu Mitsuha, kekasih virtualnya. Detik berikutnya ekspresinya berubah total, malasnya hilang berganti dengan cengiran bodoh.

"Taki-kun, bagaimana? Sudah dapat pekerjaan?"

Dan sebuah stiker kelinci ikut terkirim setelah pesan itu.

Sudut bibir Taki membentuk kurva, ia tersenyum. Taki membaringkan diri di ranjang nyamannya, bertukar pesan dengan Mitsuha selalu menyenangkan.

"Masih belum. Aku ditolak lagi, tapi hari ini aku tidak melakukan wawancara."

Mereka menjejak kota yang sama, namun tak pernah berkesempatan untuk bersisitatap tanpa media digital.

"Mitsuha, kau dimana?"

Namanya yang persis sama dengan nama dalam daftar korban itomori. Adalah mustahil jika ia sedang bertukar pesan dengan hantu.

Tachibana Taki tidak pernah berani bertanya mengapa nama gadis dalam list teratas chatnya sama persis dengan nama korban itomori, sekalipun dalam guyon.

Ada hal-hal yang menyentil hati ketika hati dan otak ingin tahu lebih tentang gadis itu. tentang itomori dan komet yang menghantam daratan itu, namun lagi-lagi ia takut, takut jika Mitsuha kekasihnya adalah Mitsuha Itomori yang tewas delapan tahun lalu. Paranoid tanpa alasan, begitu orang-orang menyebutnya.

"Di apertemen pengapku, sedang mengepel lantai. Tadi pagi adikku menumpahkan susu ketika tahu ia terlambat berangkat sekolah"

Jawabannya panjang, melampaui pertanyaan Taki, cerewet seperti biasa.

"Tokyo?" inginnya mengetik 'Itomori?', tapi jejarinya tidak sanggup. Biarlah seperti ini dulu, omong kosong dengan penasarannya.

"Kau pikir dimana lagi?"

"Menyenangkan ya, punya adik" Taki membalas.

"Taki-kun, sudah makan?"

"Belum"

"cepat makan taki-kun"

Dan gadis itu bisa kelewat cerewet lebih dari ibunya kalau tidak dituruti. Hal yang paling menyebalkan sekaligus paling disukai Taki.

Alih-alih menuruti Mitsuha, taki justru memandangi foto tampilan Line kekasihnya, masih sambil tersenyum macam orang gila.

Foto Miyamizu Mitsuha adalah fotonya sendiri di sebuah tempat yang tidak Taki kenal, tempat yang begitu asri, ia tersenyum manis, rambutnya terkuncir indah dengan pita berwarna merah.

Mungkin foto itu diambil berberapa tahun lalu, karena Mitsuha terlihat lebih muda dengan sebuah seragam sekolah, gadis itu bilang saat ini ia sudah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan, jadi pastilah itu fotonya dimasa lalu.

Taki beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya, perutnya baru terasa lapar setelah beraktivitas seharian dengan Okudera senpai, dan untungnya Okudera senpai mentraktirnya udon tadi siang.

Dapur mungilnya sesak oleh piranti memasak yang diwariskan ayahnya -sebenarnya tak pernah ia pakai. Sebuah kulkas mungil berada di sudut dapur, dipenuhi stiker koleksinya, fotonya, foto ayah, dan foto Mitsuha yang diam-diam ia curi dari foto tampilan akun Linenya. Taki tersenyum ketika membuka pintu kulkas, ia merasa sedang benar-benar berhadapan dengan kekasihnya.

Kompor listrik dinyalakan, Taki membuka bungkus ramen instan, jangan berharap lebih dengan masakan seorang lelaki.

Ia mendadak rindu dengan Mitsuha, ponsel yang sudah menjadi teman hidup ia nyalakan, menekan dial pada sebuah kontak. Taki menelpon Mitsuha

"Hallo" suaranya di sebrang terdengar tenang, jernih.

"Mitsuha, Okudera senpai akan menikah dalam waktu dekat"

Kompor dimatikan. Ramen istan buatannya berpindah tempat ke sebuah mangkuk besar kesukaannya.

Taki membawa mangkuknya menuju meja makan dengan dua kursi. Menyalakan televisi layar datar sambil menyumpit ramennya. Ia masih menelpon.

"Okudera senpai yang sering Taki-kun ceritakan? Wah, selamat... katakan padanya aku ikut senang mendengarnya" kekeh manis terdengar dari sebrang telpon.

"Aku bilang padanya kita akan menyusul setahun kemudian."

Suara tersedak di seberang sana

"Ap.. apa?"

Tanpa berhadapan langsung pun Taki tahu kalu Mitsuha merona saat ini.

"Sudah diputuskan"

Romansa bagaikan kembang api, dimana ia dan Mitsuha berdiri pada sisi berlawanan. Dan ketika api menyulut sumbu, melecutkan percik api dilangit sana. Keduanya hanya bisa memandangi substansi yang sama, saling merasakan, namun tidak pernah bisa bertemu dengan ujungnya.

Kepada Mitsuha, hatinya selalu bimbang. Separuh hatinya ingin tahu, ingin memastikan kalau Mitsuha –benar- benar ada, separuh hatinya lagi enggan tahu, enggan menyoal apakah Mitsuha kekasihnya dengan Mitsuha Itomori adalah entitas yang sama. Biarlah seperti ini, biarlah ia bersama Mitsuha yang dikenalnya. Bukan Mitsuha Itomori maupun Mitsuha virtualnya.

"Bagaimana bisa menikah, bertemu saja belum pernah" kekehnya kembali terdengar.

"kalau begitu besok kita harus bertemu"

"Siapa takut?"

Seperti biasa, penuh semangat dan penyuka tantangan.

Mitsuha adalah seorang pekerja kantor, dari yang ia bilang pada Taki, tempatnya bekerja cukup jauh dari apartemennya, harus dua kali berganti kereta, karena itulah Taki bersikeras menyuruh Mitsuha pindah apartemen dan mendekati tempat kerjanya, namun Mitsuha bilang kalau ia pindah, adiknya terlalu jauh ke sekolah.

Mangkuknya sudah tandas, ia menaruhnya di dapur, bertumpukan dengan piring kotor lainnya. Ia terlalu malas untuk mencuci piringnya, nanti juga bersih pada waktunya. Selalu itu kilahnya.

Langkah membawa tubuh kembali pada ruang nyamannya, kamar tidur. Televisi sudah ia matikan, pula dengan telponnya.

Tengah mengamati foto Mitsuha yang sudah begitu sering ia lihat, sebuah panggilan masuk lewat ponselnya.

Sebuah undangan wawancara pekerjaan.

Semangatnya kembali terisi, buru-buru ia membuat pengingat. Besok pagi jam 8.

"Mitsuha, aku dapat panggilan wawancara besok pagi" ia melapor lewat media _chatting_.

"Panggilan untuk ditolak?" balon putih muncul, "haha bercanda, semangat Taki-kun"

"Berarti besok aku tidak bisa menemuimu"

"Tidak apa-apa"

Kalau ini mimpi, Taki tidak pernah ingin dibangunkan.

Tidak apa, asal ia bisa bersama Mitsuha, itu sudah cukup.

Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Taki tertidur dengan balutan pakaian kasualnya yang belum sempat ia ganti.

.

.

.

Cinta tidak pernah menyoal apakah objek yang dituju eksis atau tidak, perasaan itu bisa tumbuh kapan saja dan pada siapa saja, bahkan pada orang yang belum pernah ditemui, walaupun hanya percakapan dengan media digital, cinta dapat hadir, adalah tidak bijaksana jika menyangkalnya.

Sebuah komet dengan orbit 1.200 tahun mendekati bumi pada bulan Oktober, tepat pada saat perayaan festival musim panas.

Taki berada di balkon apartemennya, saat itu pemandangan langit benar-benar indah. Komet Tiamat melintas di langit bumi, kilau warna-warninya seolah menyihir siapapun untuk memepertahankan pandangan, tidak peduli leher sudah sepegal apa.

Angin berhembus lembut, menerbangkan riap-riap coklat susunya. Cahaya lampu yang berpendar kalah jauh dengan terangnya langit kala itu.

Jutaan konstelasi gemintang tumpah ruah dilangit, melatari perjalanan benda berekor cahaya itu.

keindahan yang hakiki walaupun hanya sekejap mata.

Tidak ada yang tahu kemana komet akan menuju, sama seperti perasaanya yang campur aduk kala itu, ia tidak bisa menerjemahkannya. Senang kah? Sedih kah? Marah kah? Terharu kah? Entah akan kemana hatinya menuju.

Ada pula ingatannya yang lain. Pemandangan yang Taki lihat kala itu, adalah sebuah kawah besar, kawah meteor. Ia berdiri di tepi bukit terjal. Tidak ada kota itomori. Tidak ada pemukiman, tidak ada siapapun. Namun samar ia ingat, ia bertemu dengan seseorang.

"Aku menyukaimu"

Sosoknya lebur bersama dentaman meteor. Tidak ada yang tersisa.

Tidak ada yang Tachibana Taki ingat. Tidak dengan Kota Itomori, tidak dengan gadis berpita merah. Tidak ada.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Taki terbangun dengan semangat penuh, jasnya sudah rapi menempel pada tubuh. Ia berkaca, memastikan kalau penampilannya benar-benar prima.

Jadwal keberangkatan kereta pertama adalah jam enam. Taki buru-buru berlari agar tak ketinggalan kereta pagi.

Tiket sudah digenggam erat, ketika kereta yang ia tunggu berhenti di di depannya, ia segera masuk dengan senyuman penuh.

Jarak menuju perusahaan yang memanggil wawancara adalah dua puluh menit perjalanan dengan kereta.

Kereta yang ia naiki berhenti tanpa ia sadari, pintu kereta pula sudah terbuka. Kalau tidak di dorong seseorang yang antri di belakang, mungkin Taki tidak akan pernah turun dari sana.

Dan jarak dari stasiun kereta menuju gedung perusahaan tujuannya hanya beberapa langkah.

Gedung itu luar biasa besar dan luar biasa tinggi. Taki harus menengadah untuk melihat puncaknya.

Dengan ragu, pemuda tanggung itu memasuki pintu utama gedung.

Seorang resepsionis muda tersenyum ramah, mempersilakan ia untuk memasuki ruang wawancara, dan mendadak semua teori dan tips menghadapi wawancara pekerjaan yang ia baca berulang kali menghilang begitu saja, berganti dengan gugup dan buncah semangat.

.

.

.

Taki menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Ditolak untuk kesekian kalinya. Terbayang suara tawa kekasihnya kalau ia melapor nanti seperti yang sudah-sudah. Ah, tak apalah, mendengarnya tertawa saja sudah bagaikan obat bagi taki, padahal itu tawa ejekan.

Desau angin meniup tubuhnya, suara desing roda kereta dengan rel baja begitu keras menggigit indera dengarnya. Semangat paginya sudah tandas, hal yang paling ingin dilakukannya saat ini adalah pulang, mandi dan tidur, atau menelpon Mitsuha.

Kereta berhenti tepat didepan Taki, pintu besi itu menganga, Taki melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

Kereta maju perlahan saat maniknya menangkap entitas tak asing pada kereta sebrang, sesosok gadis berambut pendek dengan bando pita merah. Gadis yang persis dengan foto tampilan Line Miyamizu Mitsuha, lengkap dengan seragam sekolah menengah atas.

Manik Tachibana taki membola, gadis itu sama menoleh dan sama terkejut. Kereta yang ditumpangi keduanya melaju berlawanan arah, membawa dua sosok yang seharusnya bertemu, berpisah jauh.

Jantung Tachibana Taki nyaris berhenti berdetak.

"Mitsuha"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Niatnya bakal dibuat dua atau tiga chapter atau lebih atau juga bakal end disini, tergantung suasana hati /diinjek.

Hahaha, gak ding becanda. Alurnya sampe ending udah saya kotret/? Kok.

Bikin plotnya susah amat, kecampur baper sama cerita aslinya, jadi bukannya nulis, malah asik nonton diulang-ulang.

Tapi ini juga udah gak jelas sih, kalau dilanjut takutnya plotnya berantakan kayak wajah saya.

/ya terus kenapa diposting?

Ingin aja, ini kan fic senang-senang, suka-suka saya dong.

/esoknya Chococinno Brown Sugar dikabarkan mati dibakar masa. Sip


	2. Pararel

**Between Two Light**

 **.**

 **Kimi no Na Wa, Papa Shinkai punya**

 **Fiction story by Chococinno Brown Sugar**

 **.**

 **Taki x Mitsuha**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2.** **Pararel**

 **.**

 **Warn! Typo, Semi-Cannon, atau mungkin AU readers yang tentukan. Fic senang-senang, suka-suka authornya aja.**

Just a little bit more, a little bit more, could you?

.

.

.

"Mitsuha"

Tachibana Taki terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas tersenggal laiknya orang sehabis olahraga, ia berkeringat dingin –dan air mata menggenang di sudut matanya. Tachibana Taki menangis untuk alasan yang tidak ia pahami.

Kepalanya terasa berdenyut hebat akibat terbangun dengan sekali hentak, ia memegangi dahinya mencoba meredakan nyeri.

Indera lihatnya berputar ke sekeliling, untuk mendapati dirinya berada di tempat yang tidak asing, kamar tidurnya. Jam weker masih berdering diatas nakas samping ranjangnya, sinar mentari pagi menerobos masuk lewat gorden yang tak tertutup sempurna, buku-bukunya masih berjejer dikoordinat yang sama, lengkap dengan peralatan menggambarnya, tidak bergeser sedikitpun sejak terakhir kali ia ingat.

Beberapa saat ia terdiam, menenangkan diri sebelum lengannya beranjak meraih tombol diatas jam wekernya.

Ini bukan pertama kali ia terbangun dengan keadaan terkejut seperti itu, setidaknya sudah puluhan kali ia merasakan hal yang sama, dan ia tidak tahu sejak kapan mulanya.

Aroma pengharum ruangan otomatis tercium menenangkan, saat inilah Taki baru paham fungsi dari aroma terapi.

Masih ada beberapa jam untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah.

Pria belasan tahun itu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya disana, mencoba mengingat mimpi yang baru ia alami, dan ia menyadari kalau usahanya sia-sia, karena ia tidak pernah bisa mengingat apa yang impi.

Nada dering ponsel menginvasi telinganya, menyadarkannya ke alam sadar. Sebuah tanda pesan masuk. Jemarinya meraih ponselnya untuk menemukan sebuah nama disana,

"Taki-kun"

Taki sedikit terkejut, sebelum kehangat –yang tak ia mengerti- menyelimuti hatinya, pula catatan yang ditinggalkannya di ponselnya selama mereka bertukar tubuh, tidak ada yang menghilang, ia ingat semuanya. Jejarinya lancar menegtik pesan balasan.

"Mitsuha"

.

.

.

"Mitsuha"

"Miyamizu Mitsuha"

Suara pemberitahuan kereta sama sekali tidak menyinggung telinganya, dan ketika kereta yang Taki tumpangi berhenti sempurna, ia menyerobot keluar.

Taki berlari kencang mengejar gadis itu, iya yakin betul kalau gadis itu adalah Miyamizu Mitsuha, yang ada pada foto tampilan kekasihnya. Taki tidak mengerti apa yang mendorongnya melakukan hal itu, yang ia imani adalah ia harus berbicara dengannya –apa?

-apa?

Langkahnya semakin cepat, berlari mengejar gadis berkuncir pita merah itu.

Ketemu,

Disana, disebuah anak tangga, diatas sana berdiri gadis itu. Angin senja menerbangkan helaian riap malamnya, serta seragam sekolah menengah atas yang masih lekat ia kenakan pada jam pulang sekolah.

"Mitsuha"

Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan, namun lidahnya kelu bahkan untuk menyapa 'hai' pun ia tak sanggup, hanya merapal nama yang sama berkali-kali.

Gadis berkuncir pita merah itu tampak kebingungan, gesturnya seolah sedang mencari sesuatu, dan setelah agak lama barulah ia menyadari kehadiran Taki disana.

Dua insan berbeda usia itu bertemu pandang dalam vakum, sebelum-

" –Mitsuha, bagaimana bisa kau.." terhenti. Segala ucap menguap begitu saja. Tidak ada rangkaian kata yang pantas terlontar, baginya, ada banyak pertanyaan yang tak bisa tersuarakan. Tidak ada.

Mulutnya terbuka lebar, terengah, mencoba meraup udara sebanyak mungkin. Ia kelelahan tanpa sebab.

Gadis itu menatap Taki bingung, jejarinya saling bertautan mencengkram temali ranselnya, bibirnya digigit kuat-kuat. Gadis tampak kebingungan, seperti orang yang baru bangun dari tidur –dan sama sekali tidak mengenalinya.

 _'_ _Kau sedang bermimpi?'_

"Mitsuha ini aku, kau tidak ingat?" nadanya sedikit ditinggikan, nyaris berteriak. "Mitsuha"

Si gadis masih hening, tidak ada timbre dari bibirnya yang sudah memerah nyaris berdarah karena terlalu lama ia gigit, cemas dengan alasan yang tidak Taki tahu.

Taki tidak mengerti mengapa Mitsuha tidak mengenalinya, ini aneh, benar-benar aneh, mengapa Mitsuha tidak mengenalinya.

"Mitsuha"

–mengapa?

Inginnya ia berteriak, mengatakan kalau ia sangat mengenalinya, dan mengetahui Mitsuha tidak mengenalinya membuat Taki sedikit marah dan sedih.

"Aku?" riaknya semakin kebingungan, menunjuk pada wajah sendiri, memastikan kalau yang panggil pemuda tanggung itu adalah dirinya.

Tachibana Taki tidak bergerak selangkahpun dari tempatnya, mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama, berada di kedua sisi tangga tanpa berniat untuk mengeksekusi jarak.

"Ma... maaf, kau... siapa?"

–mengapa?

Langit semakin gelap ditelan waktu, membuat bayangan gadis itu jatuh menutupi anakan tangga. Taki masih sibuk dengan degup jantungnya yang berdentam-dentam, masih mengehela nafas berat.

"Aku harus buru-buru, saat ini seseorang sedang menungguku, aku berjanji kencan dengan seseorang"

Hendak berlari sebelum langkahnya terhenti,

"eh?" ia berbalik, ajaib, gadis itu seperti mengalami amnesia mendadak. Kernyit dahi Taki semakin tercetak jelas, ia belum bisa menangkap apa yang terjadi, yang dilihatnya hanyalah iris mata gadis itu pecah menjadi tangis

"Mitsuha"

Sang empunya nama menoleh, menatap Taki lekat, ujung matanya diseka dengan jemari lentiknya.

"kau mengingatku," bulir air mata yang membasahi wajah gadis belasan tahun itu mulai mengering, ia tersenyum tulus, garis matanya menyipit, ikut tersenyum. "Taki-kun?"

Segala keheranan berkumpul dalam satu titik di kepalanya, pertanyaan yang tidak bisa termuntahkan.

Kenapa? kenapa harus seperti ini?

Alih-alih suara yang terdengar, malah air mata menetes di sudut matanya.

Seharusnya tidak seperti ini.

"Mitsuha"

"Maaf taki-kun, aku buru-buru sebelum kereta terakhir, aku takut ketinggalan kereta."

Gadis itu melambai ramah, kurva senyum masih tak enyah dari wajah manisnya, memberikan salam perpisahan.

Taki masih tertegun dalam diamnya, sebelum sosok itu menghilang sempurna ditelan jarak.

Kalau ia diberi kesempatan sekali lagi untuk bertemu gadis itu, Taki tidak akan melepasnya lagi.

.

.

.

Menatap langit yang temaram. Lampu-lampu jalan mulai menyala satu persatu seperti kartu domino. Kembali Tachibana Taki diombang-ambing oleh ingatannya sendiri. Udara senja yang seharusnya segar justru mencekiknya perlahan.

Perjalannya menuju apartemennya hanya terpaut lima menit berjalan kaki, namun hatinya enggan pulang, kepala serta pikirannya masih terguncang. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa ia bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri, penglihatannya, atau justu semua yang ia lihat hanyalah delusi.

Sebenarnya Mitsuha itu siapa? Dirinya itu siapa?

Ia bukan manusia spesial, ia tidak memiliki kelebihan yang menonjol, tapi mengapa harus ia yang memiliki alur hidup begitu rumit, mengapa ia bahkan tidak bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri. Karma kah?

Jasnya, dasinya, sudah berantakan sempurna, seberantakan isi kepalanya. Langkahnya gontai diseret paksa, ditolak perusahaan tadi pagi sama sekali tak membekas dalam ingatannya.

Taki memutuskan untuk pergi ke minimarket, membeli beberapa makanan instan, serta minuman isotonik.

Dan langkah kakinya membawa pada taman sepi. Duduk di salah satu ayunan disana, memakan onigiri yang baru dibelinya, masih sambil melamun, menerawang.

Jengah juga, ia membuka ponselnya, ia membaca catatan-catatan di diari virtualnya, ia tidak mengerti mengapa banyak dari catatan itu ditulis oleh Mitsuha, bertemu pun tidak pernah, apalagi bertukar ponsel.

Mitsuha lagi.

Dan catatan itu ditulis dengan bahasa yang akrab, pada delapan tahun lalu. Tepat pada tahun dimana itomori hancur dihantam meteor.

Decitan ayunan yang berkarat mendominasi hening disana, udara malam semakin menusuk, Taki memutuskan untuk pulang dan melupakan semua yang terjadi, biarlah waktu yang membawanya pada jawaban.

.

.

.

"Mitsuha" Tachibana Taki terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas tersenggal akibat jam weker yang nyaring bersuara.

Lagi,

Pemandangan yang ia lihat sama sekali familiar, pula dengan aroma pengharum ruangan otomatis, sama persis.

Pipinya digenangi air mata yang mengering. Ia menangis entah karena apa. terengah serta berkeringat dingin. Mimpinya pula tak ia ingat, dilihatnya jemari yang tremor,

Keadaan yang tidak asing, apa ini yang disebut _deja vu_?

Waktu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikejar nalar, perpindahan waktu bukan sesuatu yang awam, banyak yang mengatakan waktu adalah monster yang dapat menelan seseorang kedalam pertanyaan tak berujung.

Dan kalau Taki benar-benar ditelan oleh waktu, ia ingin terjebak pada masa dimana ia ada bersama kekasihnya, Mitsuha.

Taki bangkit dari tidurnya. Air yang mengucur dari keran wasafel terasa begitu sejuk ketika menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Mimpi buruk harus segera dilupakan sebelum menjalari pikiran dengan hal-hal negatif –walaupun Taki tidak tahu mimpinya buruk atau baik.

Dan Tachibana taki hampir berteriak ketika melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin,

Dirinya ada di usia belasan, usia ketika ia masih menginjak bangku sekolah menengah atas.

"Aku... terlihat muda?"

Irisnya menyipit, menyelidik. Pantulan di cermin benar miliknya, bukan milik mahluk halus dan sejenisnya.

Seingatnya kemarin ia baru saja ditolak di perusahaan, dan seharusnya hal itu adalah kabar buruk, tapi mengapa wajahnya tampak lebih muda seperti mendapatkan hal paling membahagiakan.

Tunggu, apa ia kembali ke masa lalu?

"eehhhhhh?"

.

.

.

 **TBC (again)**

 **.**

Akhirnya chap 2 nya beres juga. Agak bingung meluruskan plotnya karena pas ngetik cerita selalu berkembang dan melenceng, duh susah ya bikin multichap hohohoho. Chap ini lebih pendek dari chap sebelumnya, dan maaf kalau banyak typo ataupun kalimat yang gak nyambung, saya gak edit lagi duh maaf ya, buru-buru soalnya.

Karena...

Saya mau hiatus dulu karena something important gitu lah, gak juga sih. Maaf kalau nanti chap 3 nya lamaaaaaaaa update. Oke sekian, makasih sudah mau baca ^^

Maaf banget ya.

Salam hangat,

Chococinno Brown Sugar


End file.
